watching over the hunt
by antisocial-introvert
Summary: after being heart broken by Annabeth Percy leaves camp, and find the hunters of Artemis in trouble once he saves them he is asked by the gods to watch over them. will he be accepted,or will he give up on everybody (sorry i'm not very good at summaries) still working on it, regular updates, this is my first fan fiction -rated T just to be safe in following chapters-
1. Chapter 1

**(A/N)Hey, this is my first fanfiction, i usually like to read in my spare time but i got inspired to write after writing a play for a greek mythology project in my english class i hope you like it, and please if you have any tips to improve my story, leave a review, i will try to update regularly but for the next week(ish) i might not, seeing as it is y last week of school, but after that i will post as consistent as possible thank you and enjoy, btw this will be a regular guardian of the hunt/ pertemis story**

 **R & R**

 **Percy's POV**

It was a nice day, I was happy after taking a walk through the woods and I just got back to camp. I was ready to go find Annabeth who would have just got back from her architect work on Olympus. I was walking through the camp looking for her after stopping by her cabin to find her brother Malcolm being weirder than usual. I gave up thinking that she must have stayed late working on Olympus. I went to my cabin to wait for her. Suddenly my door swung open and in walked grover." Gods you scared the shit outta me man." he mumbled a quick "sorry", before he said "get over it and follow me, there's something you probably wanna see." i wondered what could be so important that he had to come barging in like that, so i decided to follow him. We were nearing the beach when all of a sudden, he turned to me, and put a finger to his mouth telling me to be quiet. We sneaked up to the beach and i saw to people on the beach, having what looked like a romantic date. One was a blonde with hair that looked like Annabeth's, while the other was a guy with sandy blonde hair, who looked like he was from the hermes cabin.

 **Annabeth's POV**

For the past couple of weeks i have been thinking of breaking up with percy, and i know, i know most of you are thinking _why would you say that,_ or _don't do that you idiot_ but i have been so busy up on olympus, and one day percy wasn't there when i got back. We just got some new campers, twin boys named connor and travis stoll, who looked like they were going to be on hermes cabin, so i decided to give them the tour of the camp. As we were finishing up the tour, while the twins were flirting with me the whole time, _i might not have told them about percy_ , when at the end of the tour i was pulled out my my thoughts when i heard travis say "so annabeth, you wanna go do something with me?" i replied and said "we could go to the archery range with the apollo cabin, or the climbing wall with the ares cabin, but we would have to stay away from clarisse or-" i realized that i had been ranting. I also realized the connor had wandered off, when travis said "i meant like, just the two of us", i was so shocked when i heard that, and i picked that moment to tell him about percy, so i very intelligently said "uh umm i- ihaveaboyfriendnamedpercyandhesnothererightnowso _sure?_ "somehow travis got all of that and laughed saying "well come on then, i won't tell anybody." and that's how it all started.

 **Percy's POV**

While grover was staring at me, i was trying to understand why he brought me here to see a random couple, after a while of my blank stares, i finally heard/the boy say hey annabeth, i'll give you another thing to keep from percy, he said, and after looking me right in the eyes, realizing who i was, leaned in and kissed her, and to my surprise, she kissed him back. I looked over to grover who had that _sorry bro_ look on his face. It to a moment for my anger to kick in, when all of a sudden there was a huge earthquake, making them split apart, to be covered with a tidal wave, just in time to see me walk by, as i was about to dive into the ocean and get away from here, i heard annabeth tell PERCY WAIT, i turned around to see her running towards me, so i sprayed her in the face, turned away and dove into the ocean.

 **Annabeth's POV**

As travis _kissed_ me and i kissed him back, i felt the ground rumble, than turn into a full on earthquake, as we pulled apart, i was hit by a huge wave, and realising that only one person could have done that, and that one person happened to be percy, i jumped up to see him walking towards the ocean and, while running after hi, i yelled his name. I was relieved when i saw him turn around, until i saw his face, for a moment before being hit in the face with a stream of water. I wiped it out of my eyes just in time to see percy dive into the ocean, before realizing what i did once it was too late to do anything about it. I slowly walked back to camp. Once i decided to tell nobody about what happened, i saw grover standing there frozen, but before i could say a thing, he ran off. Somehow, i just knew he had been there the whole time. I realized how big my mistake was, and now knew the whole camp would be turned against me. I didn't know what to do, so i gave up on percy, and everyone.

 **(A/N) so that was the first chapter, please leave a review to tell me if you liked it or not, and if there is anything i can do to help improve my writing**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ch 2**

 **Thank you to patriot the wonder club, lover of sea, snowst5367, & tr1pmine for favoriting this story, and patriot the wonder club, tr1pmine, and insertcreativenamehere123 for following. Please review to help me improve the story. Annabeth is still alive, just depressed, and there will not be any more things from her POV for a while. Also from now on i will try to make my chapters longer, and hopefully have more action, but the first chapter, and a little bit of the second were just to put everything in place for the rest of the story. On to the story**

 **R & R**

 **Percy POV**

As I was swimming, trying to calm down after what I saw on the beach, I somehow ended up back at camp while my mind was in autopilot. I sighed and got out of the water, willing myself to dry off. Once I was dry I walked to my cabin and started packing everything I would want to keep. I was about to leave when I decided to write a note to my friends telling them not to worry about me. I finished it and was putting it on my door handle when I turned to see half the camp in front of me, all with angry expressions on their faces, I gulped and said " hey guys what are you all looking at?" With a smile I hoped looked genuine. Once I finished, I swear I could see most of them roll their eyes in sync, like it was planned. Finally Clarisse stepped up and said "you stupid, we all heard about Annabeth" as soon as she said Annabeth I swear I could feel my heart drop to the floor, and I could tell from the looks I got, that they all noticed. In reply I said "yeah uhh so umm yeah" I know im a _seaweed brain_. As soon as I thought of that nickname _she_ gave me I felt ready to run away, and being the intelligent person I am, that's exactly what I did. When i ran, i wasn't expecting anyone to follow me, but i realized how wrong i was when i was tackled by at least four people who could keep up with me.

Once i was on the ground, and unable to move, i heard someone say "where do you think your going?" When i didn't answer, i heard grover say " come on, get off him, i'll take him to his cabin" and with that, i was officially on house (or cabin) arrest. My doors were locked from the outside at all times _wow, thanks hephaestus cabin *insert eye roll here* ._ the only times i was allowed out was when it was meal times. It has been going on like this for about a week, when finally the campers realized that the old percy was close to gone, and the part that was still there would take a long time to show again. The first one to realize this, was my best friend grover. One night, i was laying on my bunk, staring at the ceiling, which i now spend most of my time doing, when i heard a click at the door meaning it was now unlocked. I walked over to it, knowing it wasn't time for a meal, because i saw the campers, at a very dim campfire, the mood in the camp has been down lately. Anyways, i saw a figure sneaking back to the fire, somehow i knew it was grover. I didn't know if he wanted me to follow him,but i still had my bag from the first time i tried to run, so i grabbed it and ran off into the night. I was just reaching the camp boarders, when i heard someone yell _HE'S GONE,_ suddenly, i saw a lot of flash lights turn on at the fire and split up into different directions. "Ah shit, it was a test", and with that, i tried to run to the border looking back at the nearing flashlights. I turned around just in time to see more flashlights there, so i turned, and ran as fast as i could, to where no one could catch me ,the beach. I got to the beach to see the whole camp chasing after me, and i froze like a deer in headlights. Suddenly _she_ stepped forward and said "why are you trying to run percy?" when i saw her, i got mad, i mean _really mad_. I was pulled out of my angry thoughts by the terrified looks on everyone's faces. I wondered what they were afraid of , when i felt the familiar tug in my gut.i turned around to see a huge storm before it died, seeing my chance to go while they were distracted, i ran. I almost made it to the ocean, when the strain of the storm finally hit me, and i passed out. I woke up expecting to see disappointed faces and be in the informory, but was surprised when i saw the familiar olympian throne room. I was officially confused. I sat up and saw the gods all starting with a variety of expressions on their faces. I tries to close my eyes hoping they wouldn't notice me, but apollo decided to speak up "wow you finally up sleeping beauty?" i groaned internally, and sat up. "What do you want" have i mentioned i'm not a morning person? When i got no response, i put my head on my knees, waiting for someone to say something. Finally, my father, poseidon spoke up "percy, why have you been acting like this lately, it's not like you. For once, i didnt care if i got blasted by the gods so i mumbled "none of your business, and it's not like you would know what is and isn't like me anyways" while glaring at him. What I said surprised the Olympians. I turned to Athena who was trying not to laugh, and said "don't act so high and mighty, because your children are more stupid than I am. Silence. Athena was tomato red from anger and I knew that one blast from a god would end it, so I kept nagging her "and I can see where your children get their 'brains' from" I mumbled. I could tell that she was about to snap, but before she could, Hestia spoke up from the hearth "he doesn't mean anything he's been saying, and go easy on him, his heart has been broken, by a certain daughter of Athena. At the mention of _her_ , my head fell back to my knees. "Ah I see, said Poseidon, that is why he is acting out", I looked around at the Olympians, and I saw pity on all of their faces, except for Artemis, who looked just plain shocked.

 **Artemis POV**

Were we at at meeting, the usual arguments about who was better, blah blah blah. Suddenly Chiron came in with an unconscious boy on his back. He came in and dropped him in the middle of the throne room and said Poseidon, there has been a problem with your son. That got everyone's attention and Poseidon stood up with a worried expression on his face. I then saw that the boy was Percy. Poseidon said " that is where that storm came from, but why?" Chiron explained that he wasn't sure why percy caused the storm, but mentioned that he has been acting strange lately, and the campers have been locking him in the cabin for the past week. Chiron excused himself to go back to camp. The silence lasted for about 3 minutes, before the usual fights and arguments started. This went on for about 5 more minutes, when I heard my brother say "wow, you finally up sleeping beauty?" I saw Percy sit up and look around the room confused. The silence was broken by poseidon, who said the usual worried father things, i wasn't really listening though. I didn't fully tune in until i heard hestia say something about percy having his heart broken by a maiden. I was shocked. Percy explained the reason behind is behavior, and that the campers only locked him in the cabin to keep him safe, and to make sure he didn't run away. After he finished his story, all of the gods were shocked, and had a look of pity on their faces, including Athena. At this percy said that he was going to be done with girls for a while. The gods were debating what to do with him, as he sat there with his head on his knees, when i said something that surprised everyone, even me. I said…

 **(A/N) wow i am evil, stopping right when it starts to get good. But anyways, that was the chapter, tell me what you thought by leaving a review (Please, though, seriously review). But i figured out a schedule for my updates, that i swear on the river styx to try my best to keep up with. I will update everyday on weekends (aka Sat/Sun) and every other day on weekdays (aka Tues/Thurs) so four a week not that bad right. I might post more than that, with summer coming at all, if i get bored. Thank you for reading!**

 **R & R**


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3

 **(A/N) IM SO SORRY ITS LATE! I had family problems and a bit of writers block for this chapter so ots a little short sorry:(. thank you to everyone who favorited/followed my story. And to percyjacksonisgreat, i was planning on it, you will see the twist in this chapter.I might not post on thursday because i have a party to go to for the end of the school year, but i will probably post on friday instead. Also i will only update one day `one day this weekend because i have to babysit. Ok on to the story**

 **And to percyjacksonisgreat, i was planning on it, you will see the twist in this chapter**

 **R & R**

 **Artemis POV**

 _The gods were debating what to do with him, as he sat there with his head on his knees, when i said something that surprised everyone, even me. I said…_

Did anyone even talk to aphrodite to see if she had anything to do with this. Everyone had the look of _why didn't I think of this_ on their face for a second. All the head in the room turned to the love goddess to see her with a guilty look on her face. That was answer enough for us all, we knew this was all a game for aphrodite, we all know about the promise to make percy's love life interesting. As soon as Percy registered this, his face was like he had just seen a ghost.

 **Percy's POV**

When Artemis asked her question, I had a bit of hope, remembering the love goddesses promise for my love life. When I looked to Aphrodite I saw the look of guilt on her face. It took me a moment before it hit me, the way I had treated Annabeth. I knew I was going to have an awkward conversation with a certain daughter of Athena on my to-do list. I quickly stood up and asked to go back to camp, and I was flashed there right next to Annabeth.

 **So so so so so so so so so so so sorry it's short and late, i've been busy with the end of year school stuff, and family issues. I hope you understand. The next one will be longer, i just wanted to get something out today.**


	4. AN

**(A/N) sorry this isn't another chapter I'm just telling you that I've decided to post only once a week, not any set day, but it's easier for me and will make for better chapter ps for you. Also I've been gone for these past few day because I have been sick, so sorry for the lack of posts. If you have any ideas for the story, review or pm me. I check my inbox every day so if you do you should get a reply soon. Thank you for reading it is appreciated. I will post the next chapter as soon as I get enough reviews to know that people want me to continue. Thank you so much**

 **REVIEW!**


End file.
